Currently, various computer systems such as laptops, desktops, workstations, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other systems may include a number of applications that are executed thereon. Such applications may include, for example, word processors, spreadsheets, calendars, task tracking systems, and other applications. Due to the increasing size of the various applications that may be executed on existing computer systems, it is often the case that there is not enough memory that can be allocated for the execution of various applications/application threads generated by these applications. This is especially the case given that a user may execute a number of applications on a computer system concurrently. If no additional memory is available when a user attempts to execute a particular application or take other action that requires the allocation of memory, then the computer system may respond by providing a message that memory was unavailable. In such case, the attempted execution is aborted which creates frustration and limits the usefulness of the computer system.